1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to couplings for transmission of torque from a drive shaft to a driven shaft. More specifically, the present invention relates to a coupling, the axial dimension of which is adjustable.
2. Background Information
Two different types of couplings are presently being used to connect a gas turbine driver to various driven machines. Where the driven machine has a thrust bearing, the coupling connecting the gas turbine to the driven machine must allow for significant axial movement of the shaft on the driven machine. A "slide" type coupling is therefore conventionally used so that the axial dimension of the coupling will change and allow the driven shaft to move axially. In contrast, where the driven machine does not involve a thrust bearing, a "limited end float" type coupling is conventionally used. This type of coupling serves to restrict axial movement of the shaft being driven. Accordingly, when a gas turbine driver is to be disconnected from a driven machine with a thrust bearing and connected to another driven machine without a thrust bearing, the coupling attached to the gas turbine driver must be disconnected and replaced with another coupling. The same is true when a driven machine without a thrust bearing is to be replaced with a driven machine with a thrust bearing. Again couplings must be interchanged.